geekorchicfandomcom-20200213-history
Annabeth Chase
"Percy, explaining things to you is like lecturing a gerbil."–Annabeth to Percy Annabeth Chase is one of the main protagonists in the The Heroes of Olympus ''series is one of the main protagonists in the ''The Heroes of Olympus series. She is a Greek demigod daughter of Athena and Frederick Chase. She is also the head counselor of Athena's cabin and the architect of Olympus. Annabeth is currently in a relationship with Percy Jackson.(see ''Percabeth) She is portrayed by Lily Collins, she is also Euphemia Iuelei's descendant. She is also the 6th keeper of the heart. CHARACTER HISTORY: Before Birth Annabeth's father, Frederick Chase, met Athena, the goddess of wisdom, battle, and handicrafts, while he was studying history at Harvard. Athena helped him get through his studies and, consequently, they fell in love. Shortly after, in 1998, as a gift to Frederick, Athena sent him Annabeth. She appeared on Frederick's doorstep in a golden cradle carried down from Olympus by Zephyros, the west wind. She was considered a "brain child" like all other children of Athena, which means that they were born from the thoughts of the goddess. However, she actually came out the way all baby's came out.her father asked Athena to take Annabeth to Olympus and raise her there, as he didn't see Annabeth as a gift the way Athena did. Athena refused and told him that heroes were supposed to be raised by their mortal parents and not their godly ones. In the end, he had no choice but to take her in and care for her as well as he could, even though he didn't want to. Childhood Annabeth was born on July 12, 1998. When Annabeth was five, her father got married. He and his wife had two kids together, twins Matthew and Bobby Chase. Because Annabeth was a demigod, her family was constantly being attacked by monsters, causing constant fighting between Annabeth and her Step-mother, as she felt that she was always putting them in danger. Annabeth's step-mother began to grow jealous of Annabeth, so much that she once tried to poison Annabeth, by putting rubbing alcohol in her lemonade, and after Annabeth drank it, she had a bad reaction to it and slipped into a 2 month coma, and while unconcious and on the brink of death, Athena gave Annabeth Witch blood, as a last resort in order to save her daughter. Annabeth later woke up, and found out that her step-mother poisoned her, and fearing for her life, she ran away and met two (later three) Demigods. Meeting Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan An seven year old Annabeth was hiding under a sheet of corrugated iron in Richmond Ironworks in the same alley twelve year old Thalia Grace and fourteen year old Luke Castellan were hiding in after escaping the house of monsters. After escaping, Thalia and Luke heard a noise coming from it and investigated the sound. After removing the sheet of iron, Annabeth ran toward Luke with a hammer and almost brained him with it, thinking he was a monster. Upon finding that Annabeth was a demigod, Luke and Thalia agreed that she could run away with them and Luke promised that he wouldn't let anything hurt her and they would become a better family than her old family. Luke gave Annabeth a bronze knife so she would be able to protect herself with something better than a hammer for monster slaying. Together, they were on the run, fighting monsters and making hideouts on the East coast, like the one Percy Jackson, Annabeth, and Tyson used in Jamestown, Virginia. They also ran into Zoë Nightshade and the Hunters of Artemis, who tried recruiting Thalia among their ranks, but she refused in favor of remaining with Luke and Annabeth. The Cyclops Eventually, they ran into Grover Underwood, a satyr, who took them to camp, but took some wrong turns on the way. One of these was into a Cyclops lair, and everyone but Annabeth was captured. Annabeth, after wandering around, found where the Cyclops was keeping Thalia, Luke and Grover. They were hanging over a pot. The Cyclops tried to lure Annabeth to him by imitating her dad's voice, but instead of going to the voice and getting captured as well, she stabbed it hard in the foot and untied Thalia, who then took care of everything else. Thalia's Pine Tree Despite their escape, they were delayed long enough for the pack of monsters pursuing them to catch up. They couldn't outrun them, so Thalia made the ultimate sacrifice; she said she would stay behind so Annabeth, Luke and Grover could make it safely to Half-Blood Hill. It is unknown whether she actually fought the monsters or not, but it is presumed that she fought them and was mortally wounded. Zeus, feeling sorry for his daughter, saved her life by turning her into a pine tree, later renamed Thalia's Pine Tree. This tree became a barrier for the camp against monsters and mortals unless they were invited over the barrier by someone from inside the camp. Hearing the Prophecy Three years later, when Annabeth was ten years old, she heard the Great Prophecy and continued to have nightmares about it. Every time a new camper came to Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth wondered if they were "the one", because Chiron told her that she would have a part to play in the Great Prophecy. Strangely, three years later, in ''The Sea of Monsters, Annabeth said that she did not know the whole prophecy, but she may have lied to Percy to protect him after being told to do so by Chiron. RELATIONSHIPS: Love Interests: Percy Jackson: "As long as we're together"–Annabeth to Percy as they fall into Tartarus The growing relationship between Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase plays an important role in the series, as well as the relationship between Annabeth, Percy, and Luke Castellan. Luke is Annabeth's hero and one of her first half-blood friends. Annabeth likes Percy, which she hints at, but she still has lingering feelings of kinship towards Luke. At the end of The Last Olympian, Luke shows some feelings for her, like when he asks Annabeth if she loved him. She told him that he was "like a brother to her," but she didn't love him; to which he nodded like he expected it. These feeling are present despite the fact that Luke and Percy are arch enemies and he has attempted to kill Percy numerous times. it emerges that one of her life's wishes is to save Luke. In the beginning of The Lightning Thief, Annabeth is shown to dislike Percy when she discovers that Percy is the hero of the prophecy. She thinks he is weak and incapable of completing his mission, and she is influenced by the rivalry between her mother, Athena, and Percy's father, Poseidon. Annabeth kisses Percy on the cheek after they win the chariot race. there are suggestions of some romance between Annabeth and Percy, although this is complicated by her continuing belief in Luke and the fact that her mother, Athena, disapproves of her "relationship" with Percy and tells Percy this face to face after the vote to have him destroyed. When asked if they would allow Percy to live, Athena was one of the gods who didn't raise their hands (majority ruled, but it is unknown if she would have voted to have him destroyed as Zeus never asked) and had told the other gods that keeping him alive was dangerous, something that caused Annabeth to become aggravated with her mother. Annabeth finally expresses her feelings for Percy by kissing him good luck before she vanishes using her magic Yankee's cap. When Percy returns, she is extremely jealous, because she suspects he has been with Calypso, who is cursed to fall in love with any hero that lands on her phantom island, Ogygia. Annabeth asked Percy to the Fourth of July fireworks which is "the biggest dating event of the summer." During her interview Annabeth states that Percy is courageous, has a sense of humor, and is good-looking ("but don't you dare tell him I said that"). She also says that he's oblivious to how people feel even when it is totally obvious, although she tries (and fails) to hide what she is really talking about. Annabeth is angry at Percy for hanging out with Rachel. She calls him a coward and tells him to go on the vacation with Rachel. Later, Annabeth states Percy looks "cute when he's worried" when he first checks on her after she took a knife that was meant for him. When he asks her why she did it, even though he is invincible, she admits she didn't know why she did it, only saying she had a feeling he was in danger. Percy trusts her to tell her where his Achilles heel is, his only weak spot. It was also Annabeth that tied him to the mortal world. After the defeat of Kronos and the saving of Luke's soul, the romantic relationship between Percy and Annabeth is solidified. Annabeth confides to Luke as he dies that she always saw him as a brother, but never loved him. When Percy was offered immortality by the Olympians (actually by Zeus himself and voted for by the rest of the gods), Percy saw that Annabeth was very pale, and he suspected she was having a panic similar to the one he had when he thought she was going to join the Hunters of Artemis. Later, she and Percy share their third kiss after he tries to tell her how he feels about her and tells him that she will never make things easy for him. He describes it as if "he had the feeling his brain was melting right through his body." But a raid of campers led by Clarisse La Rue snoop on this and throw them into the camp lake. Then comes to a fourth kiss underwater in an air bubble made by Percy under the surface of the lake who says it was 'the best underwater kiss of all time' because "When you're the son of Poseidon, you don't have to hurry." They are together as of the end of the season 2. It is hinted that they might be married one day in the future as Annabeth said she wanted "to build something permanent," and Percy states that maybe they were "getting a good start together." it is said that Percy and Annabeth are still dating. Percy goes missing for three days and Annabeth becomes very worried. Annabeth starts getting visions that telling her to go to the Grand Canyon to find someone with one shoe. Annabeth thought that person would be Percy, her boyfriend, but instead it wasJason Grace, son of Jupiter, Zeus' Roman counterpart. She gets mad at him because she wants to find Percy instead. She yells at the sky saying,"What do you want from me? What have you done with him?" At the end of the book, it is revealed that Percy and Jason are switched because they are both war leaders of each camp, much to Annabeth's dismay. She says that she will join Jason, Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez on their next quest to go to Camp Jupiter to look for Percy and find the other possible demigods (the Roman ones who should be on the quest to cooperate with the Greek demigods against the Giants and the earth goddess Gaea on the War against the Giants and Gaea) to save the Olympian gods original home of Mount Olympus, the actual mountain sitting in Greece and the Olympian gods' elder roots. Percy and Annabeth celebrate their one-month anniversary in Paris after they rescued George and Martha from Cacus. As a reward for rescuing them, Hermes teleported them to Paris, where they enjoy a dinner, a walk, and a boat ride. Annabeth is the only thing Percy remembers from his past. When he is running from the gorgons and he sees San Francisco, it reminds him of Annabeth. Before he leaves on the quest to freeThanatos, he dreams of Annabeth and she tells him to stay put because Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary are close. He also remembers that she kissed him whenever he did something stupid. He later mentions that she must have kissed him a lot - also hinting that he did stupid stuff a lot too. He also remembers the kiss underwater, at the canoe lake. Annabeth appears to be nervous and excited to meet Percy, and she feels she is becoming reckless about her decisions as she is desperate to meet him. It is revealed that she had secretly harbored a crush on him since they were twelve years old, but only last summer had she properly fell for him. Annabeth thinks that her feelings for him seemed to have grown more "painfully intense". Annabeth tells Percy that she loves him, and has a fear of losing him completely and that they need to be together to be truly happy, as she is only at home with Percy. Annabeth and Percy go through the most difficult challenges they have ever faced in their demigod lives, as they journey through the punishments of Tartarus. However, through the challenges and difficulties they faced, Annabeth and Percy's relationship have become stronger. Annabeth even thinks of having children in the future as she promised Iapetus and Damasen that she will tell their stories and goodwill to "our" children. It is highly likely that the "our' refers to both Percy's and her children, and that she sees a possible marriage and motherhood life with Percy. Luke Castellan "He came under a flag of truce. He said he only wanted five minutes to talk. He looked scared, Percy. He told me Kronos was going to use him to take over the world. He said he wanted to run away, like the old days. He wanted me to come with him" –Annabeth talking about Luke The relationship between Luke and Annabeth becomes a constant source of conflict between her and Percy. Annabeth started to like Luke when he gave her his knife on the streets. During the events of The Lightning Thief, before Percy and Annabeth began to develop feelings for each other, Annabeth introduces Luke to Percy and acts shy around him. When Grover, Annabeth, and Percy sent an Iris message to camp, Luke appears on the other side of the rainbow and Annabeth immediately tries to clean herself off and begins to mess with her hair. After Luke betrays the camp and almost kills Percy, she takes it very hard. It wasn’t until The Sea of Monsters that she and Luke meet again on his cruise ship. He offers her a place in the Titan army and says that if Thaliawere alive, she would have joined his side too. When Annabeth refuses, she escapes and leads Percy to a secret hideout, revealing how she met Luke and the promise that he and Thalia would be her new family. During the events of the next few books, Annabeth begins to show feelings for Percy, but every time Percy brings up the fact that they have to stop Luke, Annabeth would always defend him. Even during the events of''The Titan's Curse'' when Percy believed that Luke was dead, Annabeth had a feeling that he wasn’t. In The Battle of the Labyrinth, Percy believes that Luke has become completely lost to them after forcing Percy to fight another demigod and almost kills Annabeth and Rachel Elizabeth Dare. When he makes off handed remarks after they escape about how evil Luke has become, this greatly upsets Annabeth and she begins to yell at Percy for being so cold. During the Battle of Manhattan, Luke asks Annabeth whether she ever loved him while taking her hand. Percy looks at her, "drinking in the fact that she was still there" and Annabeth tells Luke "You were like a brother to me, Luke, but I didn't love you." Luke just nods, having expected this, and dies moments later. In season 1, Jason says after Annabeth tells him about the pictures on the wall next in Luke's old log cabin, that maybe Percy wasn't the only boy Annabeth liked. "Family, Luke. You promised."–Annabeth reminding Luke of his promise to her years ago Friends: Grover Grover Underwood is one of Annabeth's closest friends, helping her get to Camp Half-Bloodwhen she was only a child. They remained friends throughout their relationship, and fought together often. Grover usually showed his concern for her, too. In the end of The Last Olympian when Percy is fighting Luke, it is shown that Grover is holding Annabeth to protect her. Thalia Annabeth is best friends with Thalia, first meeting her when she was seven and had ran away from home. After Thalia sacrificed herself, to save her, Luke, and Grover her respect grew. Thalia's father, Zeus, transformed her into a pine tree to save her from death after she sacrificed herself. Thalia returned with the magical powers of theGolden Fleece and Annabeth re-established their close friendship, for example, attending the same school together in The Titan's Curse. Rachel Annabeth was jealous of Rachel, partly because Percy would hang out with her whenever he needed an escape from camp, but also because of the feelings that both girls had for Percy. When the two meet, Annabeth treated Rachel with hostility, not wanting to admit that she needed help on her quest, especially from a mortal girl. The two eventually start to connect because of their mutual problems with their parents. While still disliking Rachel mostly for her relationship with Percy, Annabeth still went out of her way to save Rachel from a falling helicopter. After a while she starts to like her a little more, once she realizes Percy and Rachel are only friends, even giving the two some time alone to say goodbye they dropped her off after exiting the Labyrinth. After Rachel became the new Oracle of Delphi, Annabeth and her start to become much better friends as the Oracle is prohibited from dating anybody. Eventually, the two become very good friends Piper Annabeth and Piper McLean seem to get along very well, despite their parents' differences. Piper states that Annabeth would make a cool friend in better times. Before being claimed, Piper hoped that her mom was Athena because Annabeth is a good friend and it would be cool to have her as a sister, something that Annabeth reciprocates, as said to her by Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Their friendship deepens with Piper saying that she "had never had a better friend" while referring to Annabeth. They even have their own inside joke Jason Jason Grace and Annabeth have a somewhat difficult relationship. When they first meet at the Grand Canyon, Annabeth treated him with hostility because she was hoping her boyfriend would be there. After calming down, she treats Jason as more of a problem waiting to be solved, as he has no memory of his past. Before leaving to search for Percy again, she tells Jason a bit about Thalia, the other child of Zeus. After remembering that Thalia is his sister, Jason confides in her that they are related, something he isn't sure Annabeth completely believes. Later, Jason and Annabeth both figure out that Percy is at Camp Jupiter and could be in danger, so Jason allows her to come with them on the Argo II. By the time the Argo II sailed for Camp Jupiter, Annabeth is still a bit distrusting of Jason, feeling that the trip to the Roman camp could be some kind of trap. She also feels that he is too perfect, as he always acts nobly, does the honorable thing, and even looks too perfect. Some of her dislike of him also comes from the constant reminder of how much she misses Percy. But as the Mark of Athena went further, Piper couldn't help but notice Jason and Annabeth are too similar. When Annabeth falls to Tartarus, Jason regrets not flying back earlier to help her Leo Annabeth and Leo Valdez spent a lot of time together working on the Argo II, and became closer. They bonded over engineering and machinery. Annabeth is the only person, other than Leo, who can operate the engine room. Annabeth is often shown to be in awe of Leo's skills with building. Annabeth is also the person that made Leo change his mind about blondes, and in fact actually scares Leo to a certain degree. Leo blamed himself for Annabeth's fall into Tartarus, and showed how much he cared for her. Frank There have been many interactions between Annabeth and Frank, it is shown that Annabeth finds him sweet. When Leo teased him about Chinese handcuffs, he went to Annabeth for help in trying to figure out how to beat them. Annabeth later used his advice to help her defeat Arachne. Reyna At first, Reyna resented Percy and Annabeth for unleashing the pirates that destroyed her home, and made a move on Percy, only to be turned down because of Annabeth. However, the two share many similarities and eventually set aside their differences and grew close. Sally Jackson It is believed by Sally Jackson that Annabeth is the most levelheaded demigod to ever to hit the eighth grade. She also believes that she keeps Percy from getting killed. Percy secretly admits to this statement. Annabeth mentions often visiting Sally to keep both their hopes up that somewhere, Percy is still alive. Annabeth mentions crying together, hinting that the two of them grew close in a trying time. Family: Mortal Family: Annabeth has had several issues with her mortal family. After her dad remarried, she grew distant from him. She often ran away from home, and succeeded in doing so when she was seven, joining Luke and Thalia. After some time, she reestablished contact, and occasionally met with them. They tried to make it work three times, with the third one finally working out for the most. Around season 4, it seems her relationship with them is getting better, and she seems to be living with them again (though, this is not for certain because she is going to go to a school in New York near Percy's, and her family lives in San Francisco). Athena: Annabeth states that she had been to Olympus with some other campers (Luke Castellan and Clarisse La Rue) at the solstice.Athena also gave Annabeth the invisible Yankees cap as a twelfth birthday present. Annabeth has a close relationship with her mother, despite meeting her very little. Her mother trusts her and seems to see Annabeth as her pride and joy. They seem to discuss many things and have a set of plans in preparation for any catastrophe. Athena made Annabeth the new architect of Olympus after the damage caused during the Battle of Manhattan. She disapproves of her relationship with Percy, and even claims that keeping him alive would be dangerous to the gods, much to the grief of her daughter. She seems to have accepted it in the end, though reluctantly and even helped Percy to escapeHoover Dam without Annabeth's knowledge Malcolm: Annabeth appears to have a good relationship with Malcolm, her half-brother, as he is her second-in-command for Cabin 6. Gods and Goddesses Dionysus Dionysus often got Annabeth's name wrong, and seemed to care very little for her, despite being her camp director. Artemis Annabeth respects Artemis, and one point Annabeth had considered joining the hunt but decided against it, because she didn't want to swear off boys forever. Artemis does not seem to hold ill will to her from this choice, however. In the Demigod Files, Annabeth is asked who the wisest god/goddess is apart from her mom and she states, "I've always admired Artemis, too... She spends more time in the mortal world than most gods, too, so she understands what's going on. She doesn't understand guys, though. I guess nobody's perfect." Poseidon Annabeth hasn't spoken to Poseidon directly, but unlike Athena, Poseidon has not shown any ill will to his son's relationship with her. In fact, he may even support it considering her and Percy's third kiss was in his domain. Hera Annabeth has a terrible relationship with Hera. In The Battle of the Labyrinth, she helps Annabeth and her companions in their quest many times. However, at the end of the book Annabeth accuses her of wanting perfect families and not caring about their 'imperfect' family members. This enrages Hera who curses her after this, sending "intestinally challenged cows" after her. She tries to injure Annabeth with her statue at Olympus though ends up trapping her stepdaughter Thalia. In The Lost Hero, Annabeth does not seem to care if Hera is killed or imprisoned forever; she believes that it is a favor for them and that Hera is getting what she deserves (and this resentment towards Hera may have increased from the "gamble" Hera made by sending Percy to the other camp, with possibly no memory of her whatsoever). Other The Hunters of Artemis Annabeth was very close to joining the Hunters when she was a kid. This is known when Grover finds a brochure about the Hunt in her backpack, and Thalia states: "Annabeth wanted to join the Hunters. Maybe you should think about why." Another possible hint was when Percy and Annabeth were dancing in the military school, they are talking about her problems of moving to San Francisco. She says, "It's more serious than that. Percy I...I should probably tell you something." This could possibly mean that she was going to join the hunt to escape monsters and her problems. But in the end, she decides against it, and in her interview in The Demigod Files, when asked about what other god she thought on the Olympian council was wise, she begins talking about Artemis. She says, "She doesn't understand guys, though. I guess nobody's perfect." Personality and traits "She looked just the way she had when she'd faced the Sphinx - like she wasn't going to accept an easy answer, even if it got her in serious trouble."–Percy Jackson, thinking about Annabeth's personality Annabeth loves architecture, and spends her free time designing new buildings and visiting national monuments. Her fatal flaw is hubris, otherwise known as excessive pride: she thinks she can do anything and do it well, even better than the gods. Percy gains insight into this flaw during The Sea of Monsters, when he sees Annabeth's vision as she listens to the song of the Sirens. Annabeth can be very caring but possessive of the people she loves. For example, she is very anxious of losing Percy to another girl like Rachel or Calypso. Assuming that Percy is dead in The Battle of the Labyrinth, she speaks to the crowd, saying, "He was probably the bravest friend I ever had". Yet when Percy emerged, and Annabeth figures out that he was recuperating on Calypso's island, she calls him the "single most annoying person I've ever met!" Annabeth is very harsh and judgmental during first meetings, but after winning her approval she is very loyal. She is very strong-minded and equally stubborn, she is also incredibly brave and daring. Annabeth shows many signs of dauntlessness, courage and determination. She has a lot of nerve. Annabeth is also an intellectual genius, as well as clever and witty. She's also analytical, strategic, and is very wise. Since Percy left her for months, Annabeth has become reckless when a situation concerns him and she has also developed a fear of losing him to death or being separated from him for a long time. Physical description She is often said to look almost exactly like Athena—Physically, Annabeth is a very beautiful and attractive young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion, Annabeth has curly golden blonde 'Dirty Blonde' hair and looks "like a princess," as Percy describes it. She is tall, fit, and athletic. Her eyes have been described as an intense shade of gray and always having a distracted look as if she were thinking of a million things at once. Annabeth looks like a typical California girl, only with a natural tan. She is described as 'cute', 'pretty'. and 'beautiful' many times in the series by Percy, Other characters have said similar things, such as Aphrodite telling her she had "grown into quite a beautiful young lady" and Chrysaor saying she was "lovely". Annabeth has been noted to attract the attention of many suitor's, and even the gods themselves she dresses in a boyish/shy fashion, wearing - shirts, jeans and sneakers, which sometimes annoys Piper, who then picks out nicer clothes for her to wear. Through out in the series, she sheds her usually boyish fashion and begins to put an effort into fixing herself up more often. She is told by a few guys to be cute or beautiful, despite what she personally thinks of herself. Percy is also shown to find her beautiful and says that Annie, unlike other girls, just doesn't know it. see Annabeth Chase/Gallery powers and abilities General Abilities: * ADHD: Annabeth's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep her ready for, and alive, in battle. * Dyslexia: Annabeth's brain is "hard-wired" for divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. * Fighting Skills: As a daughter of Athena, She is naturally very skilled in both armed and hand-to-hand combat (she was trained during her stay at Camp Half-Blood). She fights best with a knife given to her by Luke when she was seven, which she has shown great skill with enough to fend off a skilled fighter of Ethan Nakamura's caliber. She was skilled enough to even fight against Kronos' Scythe for a while. She is also skilled with her sword and a bow as well as her knife. Demigod Abilities: ** Strategy and Battle Skill: Because her mother is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, Annabeth is a very skilled warrior in battle and an adept strategist. ** She is a master strategist (like her mother, Athena). She shows her strategic abilities in The Last Olympian where Athena and her were creating battle plans and strategies. Percy acknowledges that she's the best strategist he knows and Annabeth has continuously proven to be able to formulate effective pre and mid-battle strategies.She is a very capable hand-to-hand combatant and is skilled with a sword, knife, and bow.Unlike most demigods who use mid-range weapons, Annabeth is shown to fight better with a knife then a sword despite the former's smaller size. ** Standard Athenian Abilities: '''Being the daughter of Athena, she has control over wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, mathematics, strength, war strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill in the ancient Greek religion. ** '''Crafts: She is also skilled with crafts (such as weaving, as shown in The Mark of Athena). While weaving for the first time, Annabeth´s hands move with "blazing speed", even when she stopped thinking about the task and just did it. ** clairvoyance:'''She also developed the power of perceiving things or events in the future or beyond normal sensory contact. ** '''sixth sense: '''she is also supposed intuitive faculty giving awareness not explicable in terms of normal perception. ** '''Deities physiology: Being half-Deitie, Annie possesses a variety of enhanced physical and mental abilities granted to her by the blood of Athena,and Odessa in her veins and also by the angelic Marks of the Gray Book. This includes enhanced strength, agility, stamina, and coordination, which only improves over time and practice. ** Energy projection (colored bright green):'Annabeth is able to project images and hollograms using only her mind, but if her thoughts are unstable she can project powerful entitys's such as the demon vicus. ** '''Superhuman endurance:'Annabeth can endure extreme pressure with Athena's gauntlets activated. ** 'Superhuman reflexes:'Annabeth was amazing reflexes and is able to doge most of her enemies attacks. ** 'Imence Wisdom:'Being the daughter of the goddess of wisdom,Annabeth know's more than most of her teachers,advisors,and oricles,she can also sence when something is off or when someone is lying,and she can see visions of the future by just touching someone. ** 'Telepathy:'She also has the power to read ones mind, and comunicate telepathaclly with the person of her choice (she mostly picks Percy). ** 'Kinetic knife:'Annie also has the power to spawn in a kinetic knife, that she uses against enemies, the knife itself has over 40,000 volts ** '''Hypnotism: '''she has the power to put one in the state of consciousness produced by hypnosis, by making someone look deep into her eyes. ** '''Telumkinesis: As a daughter of Athena, Annabeth is a natural weapons expert, understanding how to use weapons faster than most other demigods, and may have some degree of magical control over them. ** Empowerment: Reyna can share her strength and courage with others. But she does not like to do so because she feels they will think she is controlling them. It is more effective in large groups. As a side affect, she feels on any emotions of those she grants strength to. Her tattoo glows and burns when she uses this ability. ** Multilingual: '''Part of being Immensely wise, she is able to speak multiple languages including, Greek, Spanish, French, Italian, Swedish, Chinese, Latin, Arabic, Swahili, Korean, etc. Magical Items * A '''magical Yankees baseball cap that makes anyone turn invisible when put on, given to her as a gift from her mom on her twelfth birthday. In The Mark of Athena, ''after Annabeth's fight with Minerva it is said that it lost its magic. ** A '''Celestial bronze knife' that she uses as a weapon. This knife was given to Annabeth by Luke Castellan. It was later cursed when Luke betrayed Annabeth and Percy. It is lost at the end of The Mark of Athena. ** A leather necklace with clay beads from every year at Camp Half-Blood. It also has her father's college ring on it as well as a coral pendant that Percy Jackson had given her when they first started dating. ** Medea's SPF 50,000 sunscreen, tropical coconut scented. ** A waterproof yellow duffel bag from Hermes. ** A spider automaton that had helped her, Percy, Grover, and Tyson find Hephaestus (she is quite scared of it because of her arachnophobia, unknown what happened to it after book 4). ** A Pair of Daedalus' Wings after the fight in Daedalus' Workshop in the Labyrinth. They were damaged and had to be thrown away, to prevent mortals from seeing them. ** A laptop with Daedalus' notes and designs, given to her by Daedalus at the end of The Battle of the Labyrinth after the battle before he died. It was lost at the end of The Mark of Athena. ** A video shield during The Last Olympian, made by Charles Beckendorf, a son of Hephaestus, designed by Daedalus. This was lost in The Demigod Diaries. ** A coin, known as 'The Mark of Athena' with the symbols of Athena on it and leads chosen demigod children of Athena to the Athena Parthenos, a 40-foot tall statue of Athena that was stolen by the Romans. ** A Drakon Bone Sword that she uses as a weapon after she lost her knife. It was given to her by Damasen. Relationships Percy Jackson: 1st RELATIONSHIP: * Start up:"''Pirates Of Olympus''" * Reason: Percy chose Annie, and the two passionately kissed on the Olympus 9. * Break up:Masks * Reason:Percy was obsessed with finding slade and isolated himself from the team, and stood Annie up on there anniverary date 2nd RELATIONSHIP: * Start up:Dark vs. Light Part 1 * Reason:'''Annie said that she was worried about Percy, when he was knocked down, by Peridot's robot, and in an act of love, he kisses her:D * '''Break up:Dark vs. Light Part 2 * Reason:'''They both agreed that it's best that they stay friends:*( 3rd RELATIONSHIP: * '''Start up:Total Eclipse Of The Heart * Break up:Hell Is Satisfied * Reason: '''Percy and Annie, learned that the prophecy changed, and that if they continue to date, one of them will die. 4th RELATIONSHIP: * '''Start Up: '''Feel the light * '''Break Up:Stand Or Fall Part 1&2 * Reason: '''After Annie was injured in Battle, Percy ended their relationship, on a count of he didn't want to put her in any more danger. * 13th RELATIONSHIPS: * 'Start Up:'Season 8 Special Week * 'Engagement:'Season 9 Mid-Finale * * '''Queen's bell:Annie was once given a silver bell pendent by the Seelie Queen that she wore around her neck until she had to use it for being summoned in the Seelie Court. * 'The Heart Of Leda: '''Annie became the 7th keeper of the heart, after Euphie gave it to her when, The Titans first formed, and since it's power is so great, she only uses it in life-and-death situations. Deaths: Being a Geode Demigod, Annabeth is able to die more than once, and survive the journey of her heart to start beating again, but out of all the character's on the show she has faced to most deaths in the series. * Aneurysm (season 1) * Explosion (season 1) * Hypothermia (season 1) * Drained of Blood (season 1) * Suffocation (season 1) * electrocuted (season 1) * Drowned. (season 2) * Impact/concussion (season 2) * Suicide Spell (season 2) * Stabbed (season 3) * Electrocuted (season 3) * Broken Heart (season 3) * Poisoned (season 4) * Overuse Of Magic (season 4) * Shot in the abdomen (season 4) * Strangled by a boa constrictor (season 5) * concussion/Forest fire (season 5) * High Fever (season 5) * Mauled by a wolf (season 5) * Explosion (season 5) * Burned At The Stake (season 6) * Suffocation (season 6) * Drowned (season 6) * Explosion (season 7) * Struck by lightning (season 8) * Stabbed (season 9) * Childbirth (season 10) Video Game Annabeth is one of the main characters in the video game. Her attacks are mostly accurate Physical attacks. She also has a move that greatly increases Teamwork. She has no resistance or vulnerability to any type of moves. Significant Kills: Other Names Annie (by everyone) Wise Girl (by Percy Jackson) The smart one (by Leo Valdez) The hot one (by Octavian) Beautiful (by Luke Castellan) Chase (by Hazel Levesque) Katniss (by Luke Castellan) Euphie's twin (by Theseus Diezera) Princess (by Jason Grace) Arron (by Prince Ander) Mrs-right-all-the-time (by Percy Jackson) Darling (by Athena) Trivia * Annabeth's first name, means favor, grace, and pledged to God. * Annabeth admits to, loathing her first name, and prephers to be called "Annie" (the nickname that Luke gave her when they first met) * Annie's grandmother kept a jar of crystallized violets. * Favorite hobby is drawing in her diary. * Wears violet perfume. * Annabeth is the first child of Athena to uncover the mysteries of the Mark of Athena and solve it. * She knows how to sing. * She lost her virginity to Percy, just like in the books. * Her birthday is August 13th, and is a Virgo. * She mostly talk to Percy telepathically. * Her first name, 'Annabeth' is an anagram of 'Athena' with a few extra letters which are N and B. * She revealed in episode 6, that Percy was her first kiss,(:O) * Out of all of the titans, Annie the most powerful, and the most unstable, even without the heart. * Loves coffee and prefers drinking coffee over eating. * Prefers showers over baths. * Annabeth is only know demigod to have family with connections to other pantheons of gods. Her cousin Magnus is the son of a Norse god. * She speaks 47 different languages. Including, Greek, Spanish, French, Italian,Japanise,Chinese, and * Doesn't own her own car until season 2. * Annie is connected and linked to Percy by a silver cord. This is known as the Soulmate Principle. * Out of all the character's on the show, Annie has faced the most near-death experiences. * Her eyes have flecks of gold in them. *she is the 6th keeper of, The Heart Of Leda. *She is Left handed. *Annabeth has a streak of gray hair from holding up the skies, though her official portrait doesn't depict any gray hair. *The type of man Annie is attracted to is the strong, kind, and courageous Hero-type as revealed in Divide & Conquer, when she tells Percy at the bonfire. *In the series physical and personality aspects of Annie from the books are passed to her and Euphie *Annie can't cook. *in the novels, her middle name is ''Clarissa Adele *Annie is the first Demigod character shown in the series to form a sire bond, whose bond is based on romantic feelings. *Annie is the 4th girl, in the series to loose her virginity. *The first in numbered order is, Euphemia Iulei, Kallen Tihih, and Isabelle Lightwood *Besides the fact that Annie, was born good, her sister, and her grandfather, are both evil *She is one of two character's in the series to kill a family member, in order to save Olympus, the other on was Euphemia. *She doesn't like to drink nectar. *Annie is Athena's favorite child. *she matches a lot of Euphie's personality traits: **she is kind, and compassionate, to everyone, even to villains (this annoys Percy dearly) **she has Euphie's stubbornness, and sarcasam **She also, has the ability to see the true beauty in everything, and anyone (this also annoys Percy) **They both fell in love with there teams leader, and (i.e Percy and Theseus) **She also possesses various magical abilities, and they were both the Keepers Of The Heart **Annie cuts her own hair. **Annie has been asked to leave Camp Half-Blood more than anyone else in the series: **Circe invited Annie to become a sorceress and stay on her island. *** She was invited to join the Hunters of Artemis, but turned it down. (Mostly because of her feelings for Percy.) *** Luke invited Annie to join him before he became the vessel for Kronos. *** Ingrid asked her to join her for path of destruction. *** She is the first child of Athena noted for having a romantic relationship with a child of Poseidon. *** Unlike most demigods, Annie fights better with a knife than with a sword. *** Annie is the only person Percy remembers when Hera wiped his memories. *** She is one of the only people in camp who carries a cellphone. *** She is the only member of the titans to ever have a romantic relationship, with the leader *** She was the last Kandrakarian Demigod, to ever be born. *** Annie herself, is noted to be a very attractive girl, and attracts the attention of several men: ''(Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan, Red X, Adonis, Control Freak, Sao Lang, Alexio Tihih,Tyson Mi'ori, Dr.Light, Auqualad, Jessie Vladamir, Claudius, Prince Cedric, etc. ) '' *** She is the only Titan member to have a romantic relationship, to Luke Castellan. *** She is noted to be Euphie's favorite. *** It is revealed in ON THE RUN that Annie is of, Greek, British, Cuban, Romanian ,and Kosovian descend *** she is one of the three only girls in the seven